


Sunflowers from Outerspace

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm overreacting?" Nathan demands. "Dr. Nichols gets invited back to Eureka and Global Dynamics for the first time in three years and, I'm overreacting that he sent me sunflowers, that I'm allergic to in case you hadn't noticed, when his last words before leaving Eureka three years ago were, and I quote 'I'm going to get you Stark, you'll see, one day, you're going to regret killing off my babies.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers from Outerspace

**Author's Note:**

> written for marshal_science lj community's 2009 Summer Fic Exchange  
> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

Eureka  
July, 2006

The one thing about being the Director of Global Dynamics that Dr. Nathan Stark absolutely hates is having to shut down a project. Especially one as promising as the one Dr. Marley Nichols has been working on for the past year. However, budgets being what they are, cuts need to be made.

"You can't do this!" Dr. Nichols shouts. He waves his hands in the air, brandishing his permit and authorization from GD like a shield. "I have permission, I have permission that you signed off on a year ago, this project is valid!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Nichols, it's not personal. You'll still be able to work on other projects here at Global Dynamics, but the sunflowers are going to have to go. I can not possibly continue to sign off on this project."

"I just need more time!" Dr. Nichols protests. "Please, just give me more time, I'm so close."

"I can't, Nichols, and you know it. You've had over six months to solve the flavour matrix problem."

"It's just BBQ," Dr. Nichols moans. "You're killing off a major portion of the profit margin for America's favourite snack food!"

"I'm truly sorry, Nichols," Nathan says, and he means it, because really, the natural candy coating has just been perfected. "I'll give you the chance to work on the flavour matrix on your own time. If you solve it, come back to me and we'll see if we can get the project green lit again, but for now even I have to follow orders, and this project is finished." 

Dr. Nichols stares aghast as Nathan signals the security force behind him. They move into the field with ecological round up at the ready. As his plants wilt and die, Dr. Nichols glares at the back of Nathan Stark's head as the man walks to his car.

"This isn't the last of it," he mutters and scrubs the tears from the chemical wind out of his eyes. "Not by a long shot."

Eureka,  
August, 2009

"Let me see if I've got this right," Jack says. "You're complaining because someone's given you sunflowers."

"Yes," Nathan says. "I would very much like you to go down to section 4, lab 13 and arrest Dr. Marley Nichols for threats against the head of Global Dynamics."

"Stark, they're sunflowers."

"I think Sheriff Carter is right about this one, Nathan," Allison says. "I think you're completely overreacting." 

"I'm overreacting?" Nathan demands. "Dr. Nichols gets invited back to Eureka and Global Dynamics for the first time in three years and, I'm overreacting that he sent me sunflowers, that I'm  **allergic**  to in case you hadn't noticed, when his last words before leaving Eureka three years ago were, and I quote ‘I'm going to get you Stark, you'll see, one day, you're going to regret killing off my babies.’"

"Well," Allison says and she and Jack both wince at the glare on Nathan's, admittedly, slightly swollen and red face.

"Okay, how about I do this," Jack offers. He picks up the vase of sunflowers from the corner of Nathan's glass-top desk and smiles his most charming, placating the public smile. "I'll take these away from you right now. I'll go down to Dr. Nichol's office and I'll let him know that while flowers are nice, diamonds are a girl’s best friend and you're still not interested."

"Get out of my office before I have you killed," Nathan orders.

"He doesn't mean that," Jack says to Allison. Allison grins, one of her amused, oh boys, grins that lights up her face and reaches her eyes. 

"You know, I think that this time he might," she says. 

"Out!" Nathan shouts and points to the door. The effect is ruined as his stuffed sinuses muffle the sound.

"Maybe while I'm out I could get someone from the infirmary to send up a decongestant," Jack offers, still ignoring the irritated scientist. Nathan moans pitifully and his head lands with a heavy thunk on the pile of files in front of him. Allison laughs and follows Jack out.

***

Dr. Nichols’ lab is in the super quiet, uber-creepy half of Section 4. Silent and creepy because all of the labs are soundproof and hermetically sealed for biological/genetic testing. Generally just the thought of this half of Section 4 creeps Jack out.

The door to lab 13 stands closed. Jack sighs, frowns, sighs again and knocks loudly.

"Dr. Nichols, it's Sheriff Carter, I need to speak to you." He waits but the door doesn't swing open. "Whatever," he mutters and walks away. Stark is crazy, that's all there is to it, and this whole exercise in warning off Dr. Nichols is just going to fuel the man's paranoia. He dumps the vase of flowers into the nearest incinerator shut and walks away.

***

Fargo stares at the phone on his desk when the line beeps. He bites his lip, thinks about not answering, but in the end he picks up. It's Dr. Stark after all.

"Yes, Dr. Stark?" he asks tentatively. Since the decongestants were sent up, the allergy symptoms have cleared up but his mood certainly hasn't improved.

"Why is it so damned hot in my office, Fargo," Nathan demands, he sounds angry. Fargo winces and ducks even if Nathan can't see. "Are the environmental controls out again? You tell the damned monkeys in system control to get on this right now or I swear I'm going to fire all of you." 

"Yes, Dr. Stark," Fargo stammers, but Nathan's already hung up the phone.

"Problems?" Fargo jerks as he taps his earpiece to close down the line. 

"Sheriff, what are you doing?" Fargo asks. "Here," he adds. "I meant what are you doing here?" Jack grins. It's a kind of slow, predatory grin and it makes Fargo want to crawl into a hole. His nerves can't take much more excitement today.

"I'm here to check on his highness, see if the decongestants have helped any." Fargo stares at him wide-eyed. Jack eyes him and shrugs. "I'll just go on in." 

"I –" Fargo starts, but Nathan's door is swinging shut behind the Sheriff. "–don't think that's a good idea," Fargo finishes.

***

Nathan is one very agitated, overheated, angry mess of person when Jack walks in the room. Which works out just perfectly for Jack. He reaches behind him and clicks the lock shut on the door. Nathan meets his eyes, glaring at him.

***

The sound of the lock clicking shut, on top of the darkened windows, is like an alarm bell going off in Fargo's head. He panics about what to do until he realizes it's actually his headset ringing and he taps the line open.

"Douglas Fargo," he squeaks.

"Fargo, thank god," Dr. Blake's voice says on the other end. "I'm down in Section 4 and we've got a problem but I haven't been able to track down Dr. Stark or Sheriff Carter. Have you seen either of them?"

"Dr. Blake," Fargo says and forces cheer into his voice. It's not his fault, cheerfulness is his default for stressful situations. It's something he learned while cramming for university exams. "Problems you say?"

"Yes, Fargo," she says and she sounds really impatient. "Have you seen Nathan or Sheriff Carter?" 

"As a matter of fact," Fargo winces. "Sheriff Carter just locked himself in Dr. Stark's office."

"Oh god," Allison mutters. "Is Nathan in there with him?" she asks.

"He most certainly is," he says.

"Great, just perfect. Fine, it's best that they're contained right now. Get a cleanup crew to Section 4, with hazmat gear. Dr. Nichols wasn't actually cleared to be here and there's some kind of contaminant that set off a lockdown."

"Just perfect," Fargo mutters and hangs up on her without meaning to. He's on the phone with Morris in security but his attention is on the blacked out windows of Nathan's office, brow furrowed in worry.

***

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan demands. He stands up from his desk and moves fluidly towards Jack. Jack admires the way Nathan's body moves under his clothes. He's not wearing his suit jacket or tie and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. Nathan stops a few feet away and Jack smiles, stalks forward so he's right in Nathan’s face.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing," Jack murmurs. Nathan's breath is coming in small huffs, Jack can see the way his pulse is fluttering in his throat. "I think you want me to do it, don't you?" he asks. Nathan blinks at him for a moment and Jack tracks the way Nathan's tongue swipes out over his bottom lip.

"Yes," Nathan hisses. "Yes." Jack grins triumphantly and pushes Nathan back. Nathan stumbles step by step backwards until he's pressed up against his desk.

"You're mine, Nathan Stark," Jack promises. Nathan shivers at the possessive tone. Doesn't resist when Jack's mouth meets his, takes possession of him.

***

"I'm sorry," Dr. Nichols says, well, sniffs. "I didn't mean to, I was trying to perfect the flavour matrix. It's always the BBQ flavour that gives me trouble, and I just found the solution." 

"Yeah, we know that, but I'm not asking how you found it, I'm asking what it does!" Jo shouts at him.

"Jo," Allison says, trying to calm the Deputy.

"It's just an emotional release!" Dr. Nichols moans. "I promise. No lasting harm, nothing of the sort. It won't make you do anything you don't already want to do; it doesn't change you, just lowers inhibitions."

"Emotional release of what kind?" Allison demands. She and Jo share a look of fear over the scientist's head. Emotional release, Jack Carter and Nathan Stark, locked in the same room.

"Nothing drastic," Dr. Nichols reiterates. "The only way it could degrade is if the subjects came into contact with ephedrine." 

"You mean like a decongestant?" Jo asks. Allison feels something settle heavily into her stomach.

***

Nathan lets out a broken sound when Jack nips his collarbone that makes Jack want to do it again, so he does. Nathan is driving him crazy already and he's only managed to pull the man out of his dress shirt. He could spend forever listening to Nathan make those sounds but he's got an entire chest to play with, so he pulls his mouth away from the bruises he's been sucking into Nathan's neck,.

He pushes Nathan until he's lying flat on his desk, files scattered everywhere, mixed together, and somehow the top button of Nathan's dress pants have come undone. Jack licks his lips at the debauched picture Nathan makes and murmurs in appreciation when Nathan props himself up on his elbows. He's almost panting with want now and Jack can't help himself from leaning forward and running the flat of his tongue over a tightened nipple. 

Nathan keens and rocks his hips helplessly against the barely there pressure of Jack above him. "Please Jack," he moans wantonly. "Fuck me already." Jack chuckles a little darkly.

"But I'm not finished playing yet," he says smoothly and bites down on a pectoral muscle, deep enough to bruise, not hard enough to draw blood. Enough though that Nate gives choked off cry. Jack runs his hands down the slim, muscled torso, tweaks the nipple he's not currently sucking on, and scratches blunt nails across Nathan's stomach leaving red welts behind that he follows with his tongue, soothing the slight hurt. 

By the time Jack gets to the buttons on Nathan's pants, Nathan's lying flat on his back again, hands over his head clutching at the edge of his desk, hips shifting restlessly beneath him. Jack's cock jerks hard at the sight of the man so abandoned in his passions. He leaves another set of bite marks on Nathan's hip. Whispering 'mine' into the tanned flesh. He pulls off the rest of Nathan's clothes until Nathan is completely nude, lying exposed on his desk. Chest heaving, eyes glazed, mouth swollen from kisses and bites. His cock is standing up proud against his stomach, red and leaking precome in a steady stream. He has a beautiful cock. Irresistible. So Jack doesn't even try. He leans down and sucks the head into his mouth. Nathan's cry echoes off the walls around them.

"Jack!" Jack chuckles around the flesh in his mouth. The smooth, salty flavour of Nathan exploding on his tongue. He uses the blowjob as a distraction, coats his fingers in the hand lotion he remembers knocking to the floor earlier and hitches Nathan's right leg up over his shoulder. Jack runs a finger down Nathan's ass to his entrance, traces a small circle around him until Nathan's almost sobbing with want. Shoving back, trying to force Jack's finger in. Jack shoves two in with force and Nathan cries out in shock. Jack pulls off Nathan's cock and buries his face in the crease of Nathan's thigh.

"God, you're so fucking tight," Jack moans.

"That fucking hurt," Nathan gasps back. Jack chuckles and presses the fingers in deeper. Nathan's cock is still hard and straining, shining in the dim office light from Jack's saliva.

"You don't look like you're complaining," Jack says and bites lightly on Nathan's thigh as he crooks his fingers and brushes against Nathan's prostate. Nathan's hips jerk involuntarily and Jack licks the bite mark.

"God, just fuck me already," Nathan begs. Jack smirks down at him. Nathan's not doing a very good job of focusing.

"Not yet," he says. "Wouldn’t want to really hurt my prissy little scientist, now would I?" As he asks, he slips in a third finger. Stretching until Nathan's fucking himself on Jack's fingers as hard as Jack wants to be fucking into Nathan's tight ass. "That's it," Jack encourages. "Fuck yourself." Nathan moans, hands clenching around the edge of the glass desktop, muscles tensing as he searches for more leverage, shoves down harder. "Show me how much you want my cock," Jack orders. Nathan shudders and stares up at Jack, barely breathing.

"I do," he pleads. "Oh god I do." Jack pulls his fingers out, heedless of Nathan's moan. He reaches down and opens his pants. Pulls his cock out of the slit in his boxers and runs his hand over himself, adding more lotion. Nathan's eyes are glued to the show and Jack runs his thumb in a circle over the head of his cock.

"You want this?" he asks, teasing.

"Yes," Nathan hisses, patience finally at an end. "Fuck me damn it," he snarls. Jack pushes forward until the head of his cock slides along the crack of Nathan's ass. He thrusts gently a few times, enjoying the feel. Nathan tilts his hips up and Jack, slippery hands on Nathan's hips, holds him steady as he finally sinks into Nathan with a drawn out moan. "Finally," Nathan groans and rocks up. Jack laughs and pulls out a little, lets himself press back in quickly. Nathan's breath catches and he shakes under him. Jack's hands tighten on Nathan's hips and he pushes in with a snap of his hips that has them both crying out from the shock of pleasure. He's not brutal but he's not gentle either, shoving his cock into Nathan's tight passage over and over. He lets go with one hand and wraps it around Nathan's cock and that's all it takes for Nathan to loose his head, body shaking helplessly, cry resounding on the walls, come splattering his stomach and Jack's uniform. Jack groans and humps helplessly against Nathan, the feel of the man's orgasm shaking through him until he reaches his own.

They're slumped together on the desk, catching their breath and Jack sighs into Nathan's neck.

"Mine," he murmurs. Nathan turns his head towards Jack, catching his lips in a soft kiss, gentle now that the frantic passion of earlier is gone.

"Mine," Nathan whispers back. He feels Jack's lips stretch into a smile against his mouth.

***

"Do you think they've killed each other?" Fargo asks worriedly. Allison is staring at the door to Nathan's office, flush high on her cheeks. Jo claps Fargo on the shoulder with a wide grin on her face.

"No, Fargo," she says. "I don't think they're fighting anymore."

/end


End file.
